


GET ALONG SHIRT .

by candybehrs



Series: GIFTS . [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Get Along Shirt, Gift Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybehrs/pseuds/candybehrs
Summary: ( DCU GIFT EXCHANGE . )“Why are we doing this?”“Yeah, Hal, seriously this is one of your weirdest ideas.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan/Oliver Queen
Series: GIFTS . [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855660
Kudos: 1





	GET ALONG SHIRT .

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally planning on doing john / lucifer but, nothing really ever popped into my head for them. also sorry if this seems rushed? i, unfortunately got really busy before this somehow got lost so i tried to rewrite as much to the original as i could. it could be shippy or not, just depends on how you look at it but i went with fluffy and comedic ( well, hopefully comedic ). not beta’d. nevertheless, enjoy.

Why are we doing this?”

“Yeah, Hal, seriously this is one of your weirdest ideas.”

The two whom were asking was Barry Allen and Oliver Queen as they look up to the Green Lantern who made one of those ‘get along’ shirts only with his ring instead on the blond heroes.

And no, Hal wasn’t budging with it as he looked over at the two. “Why, you ask? Is because I’m done hearing you two get into arguments and that, I love you both. So, with this great idea, hopefully you two can get in some agreement.” He says matter-of-factly, “So c’mon. Name a thing that you like about the other or something like that.”

Barry raised an eyebrow, “But what if the Green Lantern Corp need you Hal?” He asks since it was a common occurrence for the tallest one of the trio to be out on whatever space war or something that was light years away from Planet Earth.

“The speedster has a point there Jordan, you can’t keep us in this forever.” Oliver actually agreed with what Barry was saying as he tries to get out but with the Will power, it wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to break with Hal’s deep concertation. 

The brown haired one chuckles like they had asked a really stupid question or said something equally as stupid. “Jessica and Simon already have it handled as far as I’m concerned. Now. Let’s see since you’re more stubborn Ollie. Name something that you like or maybe admire about Barry please.” He says as he takes a seat while watching them both.

A grunt escaped the archer as his green eyes narrowed while looking at Barry, okay, maybe the other was alright. Sort of. They had different views even though they both had a mutual thing about Hal. “Fine. Uh . . Barry makes bowties look nice?” 

“Really? Out of all the things you could’ve picked, you went with my fashion sense?” Barry questions him with a look that just said ‘really?’. “I was going to say that, uh, well, you’re smarter than what people give you credit for. I mean, I know I couldn’t do any of the business man things like you can. You are like, a natural while I’m not.”

Hal looked like he light up, “See Ollie? Barry put effort and thought into his on something great about you. You need to do the same for him and maybe more than just his bowties. Even if they are cute.” He snickered despite the eye rolling from the speedster.

“Okay, okay. Fine.” Oliver tries to think in thought about Barry, they weren’t super close compared to him and Hal or that. But he does know some things that he had overheard before. “Uh, well, what you did for those folks in that housing after it got destroyed. I still can’t believe you really read those books at well, I don’t know how your speed thing works.” He says, “But the fact that you just did that like maybe in a blink an eye for those folks, was really something there Barr. The B-Man really isn’t kidding when he finds you humble.”

A smile came on Barry’s face, he didn’t realize that Oliver had even known about it since well, Oliver probably already has a lot of news outlets talking about him that he doesn’t even want to hear it. But at the same time, it was nice to hear about the good deed he had done that wasn’t about crime fighting so much. 

It seemed to have made Hal proud as well, “Aww. You do have a soft spot Ollie.” He had cooed as he was happy that he had found out about this ‘get along’ shirt idea. “See? I know I can’t always do this but I’m glad you guys found things that you admire about the other even though you fight. I just sometimes that I didn’t feel like I had to pick one of you over the other.”

The two looked at one another, it was true. They did bicker and Hal was often the one in the middle, never really was it one of them that in that position. Green eyes had met with blue as they lowered before looking at Hal. 

“We’re sorry Hal.” Barry starts out, “I know that we can be at each other’s throats at times but I guess we got so wrapped out that we didn’t see how it effected you.”

Oliver sighs but nods in agreement, “We are like oil and water, there are times that we do tend to fight over even though sometimes it’s petty.”

It was basically them both apologizing to Hal and well, they were both doing together which wasn’t a very common thing but it made the lantern happy to hear it. “Thanks guys, know that is how it’s done. Now C’mon let’s bring it together.” Hal put his one arm around the speedster and the other around the archer to hug them them both. 

“Now, can you please put this thing off, it’s really starting to bother the pain in my neck and it’s getting way too cozy for comfort.” Oliver points out as he was starting to feel a little claustrophobic with how close they were.

Barry couldn’t help but chuckle slightly, “I think it’s nice. I haven’t had a hug in awhile, I think we are fine like this for awhile.”

“You have got to be kidding me, seriously, I’m about to burst or something here Hal.”

Hal knew this was going to come soon but it was too soon enough, they really were like oil and water. No matter how much you want to mix the two together, they will not mix. And that was just the right way to describe Barry and Oliver. “Aww, just a little longer? No? We were doing so well guys.” 

But it was true, there was no way you could keep them together for so long unless of course you were Harold aka Hal Jordan that somehow are still close to these two opposites.

This wasn’t always going to be easy but nobody didn’t say being a hero was especially with these three.

**Author's Note:**

> ( @smlash-64 wanted this in their gift :
> 
> Comic interpretation of characters is preferred, but cartoons/tv/movie counterparts are also fine if you don't read comics.
> 
> Preferred if the fic is more character and relationship growth focused.
> 
> Could either be comedic, fluffy or angsty.
> 
> Takes place in a canon universe setting, maybe with a few changes if it's necessary for the writer. )
> 
> i get motivated with comments and kudos, so, if you can please leave either one or both if you feel obligated to do so. but, of course, you don't have to. thank you for reading my story!  
> xx,
> 
> candybehrs.


End file.
